five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 36 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Red Willow
Short Summary Long Summary At first Natsu is very excited, but his mood comes down when he realizes he has no idea how to train as a Sage. He can’t talk to Naruto, and besides, there have been ''NO ''Dragon Sages before. Realizing he’s in trouble, he finds Tsunade again, calling her “Grandma” in the process. Once she accepts the name, Natsu asks how to train, since he’s unfamiliar with harnessing Natural Energy. After some thought, Tsunade notes that while Natsu has no summoning animal, which usually makes Sage Mode impossible, he’s already naturally gathering Natural Energy thanks to Jūgo. With the Wizard still confused, Tsunade guesses he just needs to use the Natural Energy like he would Magic, but he still needs to transform into Sage Mode, like when he uses Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. Finally gaining some understanding, Natsu thanks Tsunade. She kindly says it’s no problem, since she’s obliged to share this sort of info as Medical Commander. Natsu grins while calling her awesome, adding that Naruto was wrong about her. When Tsunade asks what he meant, Natsu ignores her as he walks off. Tsunade growls about Naruto talking about her with his new friends. She then snaps her desk, vowing to give Naruto a real beatdown. Natsu finds a clearing, and tries to start immediately, keeping Tsunade’s advice in mind. First, he is successfully able to channel his magic in order to obtain Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, trying to channel that feeling into Sage Mode. He then curses when wondering how to channel Natural Energy. After lamenting about never beating Grimmjow, Natsu tells himself to think, eventually yelling about how thinking hurts. He then flashes back to training with Igneel for his magic. Natsu is complaining about fire-use being hard, ranting about how he did everything his father did, like holding his breath and turning blue. Igneel protests he didn’t, saying that Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is about doing the most with the least. To answer Natsu’s confusion, Igneel elaborates that it is not about pushing the body past its limits, despite requiring high levels of training. Dragon Slayer Magic is about harnessing the Magic that flows within the body, adding that when Natsu accomplishes that, he’ll no longer need to breath deeply. Igneel says to concentrate and stimulate the feeling of the body part he uses to attack, like heating up the Magic in his lungs to ignite it, or igniting it in his hands and feet for punches and kicks. Natsu starts to understand, with Igneel reassuring Natsu it will be easier when his body adapts to dragon physiology. Igneel then continues the exercise, pumping up the boy by asking to show himself as the Son of Igneel. Back in the present, Natsu takes a deep breath to concentrate as he remembers his lessons. Kagura has spent several months in the Precipice World, and falls to her knees after this particular bout of training, with her Haki receding from her sword. Rayleigh advises her to concentrate her spirit more, since that’s what Armament Haki is about, as Mifune watches on with a hard gaze, knowing he’s going easy on her. Rayleigh then tells Kagura she is getting better, slowly advancing how long she can maintain her Armament Haki until she has mastered it. When Mifune tells Rayleigh not to coddle Kagura, he tells Mifune there is no rush, thanks to their peculiar training grounds. When Kagura protests that she does need to get better as soon as possible, so she can get out and help her comrades, Rayleigh shakes his head, explaining that mastering Haki cannot be rushed, and that slowing down might be more appropriate, so she can focus her spirit. Mifune apologizes to Kagura, to which she protests he was only doing what he thought was right, giving him a small smile. When Mifune returns the smile, Kagura notes a hint of sadness behind the warmth and friendliness. Squad 12’s Akon observes and takes notes on the training, interested that Kagura’s progressing at a similar rate as those from the Pirate World. After complaining about not having a freshly awakened Haki from the Pirate World as a control group, he asks if Isshin is still good. Kurosaki states he can hold for another month, with Akon deciding the group will all rest back in Crocus when that time comes. Kagura gets to her feet, determined to continue, prompting Rayleigh to tell Mifune to prepare another spar. The 5th Division has received news of Hargeon, marching on to do their part, surprised when they are given the order to stop from Jellal. Shinji notices this came after a message from Intelligence, and asks the Commander if new orders came. Jellal confirms it, adding he has news of a horrific discovery of a dark thing from the Wizard World. When Shinji asks if the orders change anything, Jellal states they don’t, with the Commander then proceeding to use Telepathy Magic to give the orders to the entire Division. He then informs the soldiers that while the 2nd and 3rd deal with the Hargeon loss, the 1st will join up with the 5th to launch the assault on Nirvana. This shocks Erza and Lucy when they hear it, recalling their battle with the Oración Seis. When Jellal explains how Nirvana works, Naruto is instantly horrified, comparing it to Infinite Tsukuyomi. Jellal states the Alliance still has time to stop the weapon from becoming operational, stressing the need for the 5th to move fast. He finishes by saying “Failure is NOT an Option”. Jellal thinks of the irony of Konton, THE Being of Chaos, recreating a weapon that creates pure chaos, berating himself for not seeing it coming. When Shinji brings Jellal out of his thoughts, Jellal asks if the Alliance was really prepared. Shinji admits that while they shared all the info they could, there’s still so much they don’t know. Shinji continues by stating that much of the Coalition remains a mystery, noting that in most wars, one side usually knows little about the other, and that there’s only so much preparation possible, claiming that no one is ever fully prepared for a war. Jellal doesn’t argue with that, trusting Shinji as his proxy, due to his intelligence and power. Jellal thanks Shinji, who gives a big, toothy grin in response. Erza notes how disturbed Naruto and Kiba looked, asking what’s wrong. Naruto reassures her, guessing he and Kiba were thinking about the same thing, with Kiba confirming it was Infinite Tsukuyomi. Kiba admits how amazing his dream was, not minding staying in it. Naruto frowns that that was the point, with Kiba explaining he saw himself as Hokage making a Dog Holiday. Naruto reminds Kiba the Genjutsu showed everyone's greatest desires, with Kiba shuddering at being forced to live in a fantasy for his whole life. When Lucy asks what they’re talking about, Naruto continues by stating his disbelief that someone from the Wizard World tried to destroy Free Will. Lucy is shocked at the distaste, protesting that the Nirvit were trying to stop wars. Naturo replies that also could apply to people like Madara Uchiha, firmly stating that destroying free will, even if done for noble intentions, is still wrong. Lucy gets angry for Naruto dismissing the Nirvit, protesting they were trying to stop the pain of war, with Erza taking Lucy’s side in defending the Nirvit’s intentions. Naruto then lists off Infinite Tsukuyomi (to end wars), Danzō’s atrocities (“for the good of the village”), and the Hidden Mist’s Bloodline Purges (to eliminate a danger) as all being done under good intentions, stunning Erza and Lucy. When Lucy asks if people really did all that, Kiba confirms the Bloodline Purge’s legacy, and how Tsunade released all Intel on Danzō’s activities to the other villages as a show of good faith. Naruto then states his opinion that Danzō only did what he did for his selfish quest to become Hokage, not for the good of the village. When Erza asks what this has to do with Nirvana, Naruto states that both the Nirvit and Madara tried to create world peace with similar methods. When Lucy asks for elaboration, Naruto says both would have destroyed Free Will, with the same end result. Erza then realizes that those affected by Nirvana would have lost their free will because they didn’t decide to turn good. Naruto then elaborates that Infinite Tsukuyomi would have forced people to live dreams, instead of their own lives, continuing by firmly stating that people shouldn’t be forced to change, or live in a fantasy for peace. Peace must be something that everyone chooses, and that everyone needs to understand each other for that, not be changed to think that way. Lucy saddens, thinking of how unbearable it would be to lose that freedom, having always thought of Nirvana as a failed experiment that could’ve done a lot of good. When Erza derides herself for thinking along similar lines, Naruto gives an encouraging smile, asking the girls to not beat themselves up for it. After Erza offers her own kind smile and thanks, she points out how deeply Naruto must hold his beliefs. She asks if he fights to give people the opportunity to choose peace. Naruto nods, adding he wishes to break the cycle of hatred, since his master, Jiraiya, entrusted that dream to him. Naruto restates his resolve to break that cycle, even if it means another war, more pain, and going through four more worlds. Kiba grins and says the rest of the Hidden Leaf is definitely behind him. Erza then says Fairy Tail will join this “honorable quest”, naming Naruto an honorary member. When Lucy asks when the honorary membership happened, Erza asks if she’s got a problem with that, causing Lucy to wave her arms in fear, saying she has no problem, just being surprised. Erza then calls Naruto noble, wanting to see a day without hate, noting that gave birth to Zeref and all the pain he caused, gladly supporting the quest, with Lucy joining in, promising to do what she can. This renders Naruto momentarily speechless, and he wipes a tear when he thanks them. Lake Willow is Fiore’s largest lake, 5,000 square miles and 500 feet deep, shocking people from other worlds when they reach it after several hours worth of marching. When Naruto asks about Erza’s smile, she recalls eliminating a sea monster in it that had terrorized the locals. Kiba calls that awesome, with Erza remembering a dress made from the monster’s scales, calling it beautiful enough to win her the Ms. Fairy Tail pageant. When Kiba asks if they’ll fight the monsters kids, Naruto shudders and asks Kiba not to joke about that, since he’s terrified of ghosts and monsters that go bump in the night. When he says he’d rather face the Coalition, Jellal gives the order to hold, revealing the presence of an enemy force nearby, telling the troops to prepare for battle. This leads to Kiba and Lucy glaring at Naruto, who protests that jinxes are a load of bull. Erza says that she believes him, but prohibits him from saying anything else for the rest of the war, just in case he is clairvoyant, exasperating the Ninja. It then cuts to Vice-Admiral Smoker conferring with a Sound Ninja sensor. Smoker concludes that the enemy is waiting for them, while also noting this is a chance encounter, and the 5th has made the decision to wait for them. The 3rd Raikage then hopes the 5th is ready for the Coalition, and then clutches his head in pain when Konton begins assuming direct control. Smoker realizes this, being sickened at the Indoctrination, but decides he must remain on the side of the Coalition to stop the universe from being in worse shape. When Tashigi asks for orders, Smoker weighs the option of going around the lake, but it’ll take time and the 5th would be ready for them by that point, gesturing to the sensor who said the 5th has stopped marching. When Smoker asks for Tashigi’s opinion, with the Captain initially surprised at being asked, she states that going around would tire the men, suggesting they somehow go across the lake. Smoker nods at that, knowing the lake is wider than it is long, meaning a crossing would be shorter, doubting the Alliance would expect it. He then wonders how, since he can’t travel across water, and most of his heavy hitters won’t either. He then eliminates the 3rd Raikage as an option for leading the attack, knowing about his struggle against Indoctrination. Yukio Hans Vorarlberna then speaks up, offering a solution that catches Smoker’s curiousity. Naruto, Killer B, Tsume Inuzuka, and Shibi Aburame are ready to lead the 5th Division ninja, with Naruto expressing disbelief at being up front, asking if Jellal thinks he deserves it. Shibi responds by saying Naruto has a great leaders’ charisma, and that the Acts of Order need to be up front for morale, claiming Naruto is the kind of man people look up to. Tsume supports this, adding that Naruto is the Fourth’s child, and it shows with him bringing out the best in people. Killer B then raps about Naruto being a warrior, not a runt, earning a scream of annoyance from Tsume. Shibi then gives a signal to get moving, silencing the others. Jellal watches them prepare, having decided to make the Shinobi the ‘vanguard’. Erza hopes that they will all be safe. The Soul Reapers of the 5th are also up front, standing in the air above the ninjas. When Shinji asks Komamura if he’s ready, Komamura gives a positive response. All of a sudden, a giant platform materializes above the lake, with Naruto cursing in confusion, and Tsume narrowing her eyes at the coming enemy. When Komamura asks, Shinji confirms that it is Fullbring power, and then gives the order to come down and bring the fight to the enemy. When Shibi notes Shinji’s actions, Tsume gives the order for the Ninjas to move onto the platform. When Erza asks if the others should join in, Jellal states it could be a trap, telling her to be ready, and they’ll join when they can see the enemy. Once the Ninjas and Soul Reapers join together, Naruto uses the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and charges. The 3rd Raikage then takes out several with black lightning, leading Naruto to conclude that the platform will be the battlefield. Jellal then gives the order for all units to get onto the platform. Once the 5th’s Wizards and Pirates join, the Coalition unit comes into the view charging forward, with the Willow soon to run red. Appearing Characters Natsu Dragneel Tsunade Igneel Kagura Mikazuchi Silvers Rayleigh Mifune Akon Isshin Kurosaki Jellal Fernandes Shinji Hirako Erza Scarlet Lucy Heartfilia Naruto Uzumaki Kiba Inuzuka Smoker Third Raikage Tashigi Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Killer B Tsume Inuzuka Shibi Aburame Sajin Komamura Abilities Magic * Telepathy Magic Jutsu * Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu Haki * Armament Haki Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 35 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Fallout Next Chapter: Chapter 37 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Dark Clouds AheadCategory:Red Willow Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign